Heart Throb's Beau
by JelloStar
Summary: With Spring having sprung Heart Throb longs for a beau. Can Mimic help her? Or will she only make things worse?


Heart Throb's Beau  
  
The first day of spring dawned without a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped merrily to one another. Squirrels dashed to and fro among the trees newly budding leaves. Bees hummed a cheerful tune as they collected nectar for the hive. While baby ponies frolicked in the warm sunshine. Happy to be free from they're glided cage, otherwise known as the indoors. All were happy spring had sprung, well almost all. One light lilac colored pegasus was less than thrilled about spring. To her spring meant love was in the air. So without a beau she saw no reason in being happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The light lilac pegasus walked up and down the aisles of the library, searching for a certain book. She had thought about asking Wind Whistler but dreaded what she knew would be said. So she trudge on. Coming to the younger pony section of books she stopped. Quickly she glanced around before entering into the area. Title after title flashed before her eyes. Yet the one she was looking for seemed to be no where. Almost ready to give up she spotted the worn leather book. A sparkle in her blue eyes she picked it up. Hearing hoofsteps on the marble floor she quickly left that section of books and made her way back to the less visited part of the library. Once seated at a table she opened the book of pony fables. Quickly she turned the pages until she came to the tale of Prince Charming. Sighing Heart Throb looked at the illustrations of him more than the words to the story. Gazing at one of the pictures she began to daydream. Being completely oblivious to all around her, she leaned her head down close to the picture.  
  
In a soft whisper she said, "I love you too."  
  
Instantly her ears were met by the sounds of laughter. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as she turned to see who had heard her. Mimic stood a little off to one side a hint of mirth in her eyes. Masquerade and Quarterback both attempted to cease they're laughing, but to no avail. They just laughed harder at seeing the expression on Heart Throb's face.  
  
Quarterback smiled as he said, "I didn't know you were still into those pony fables."  
  
"It's the only way she'll ever find her perfect beau." Masquerade tittered.  
  
Giving her a reproachful glance Mimic simply said, "Masq."  
  
Masquerade's face grew serious as she saw the hurt etched across Heart Throb's face. Heart Throb turned hurt filled eyes away in an attempt to keep from crying. Alas she couldn't keep back the lone tear that trickled down her cheek before landing with a tiny splash on her hoof. Mimic saw the tear fall but said nothing for fear of upsetting Heart Throb more. With a toss of her head Mimic motioned for Masquerade and Quarterback to follow her. Heart Throb remained motionless not overly bothered by the fact that they were leaving her. Instead she sat and silently wished for a Prince of her own, like the one in the pony fable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once outside the library Mimic gave both ponies a disapproving glare. One look at the three ponies standing there and one would have wondered if Masquerade and Quarterback were going to make it out alive. Quarterback shuffled his feet nervously while hanging his head. Gulping Masquerade looked at the unicorn before her.  
  
"We didn't mean anything by it." Masquerade said trying to break the silence that seemed to drag on forever.  
  
Her eyes barely softening Mimic replied, "Even so, did you stop to think about what you could have . or rather what you have done to Heart Throb?"  
  
"Look, I know Heart Throb takes this finding a beau thing seriously. But come on Mimic you've gotta admit she has gone off the deep end this time, taking to a picture in a story book."  
  
Mimic shifted her gaze to look Quarterback in the eyes before replying, "I know she takes this all, at times a bit, too seriously but that's just part of her personality. Instead of poking fun at her for it maybe you should try understanding."  
  
Pausing, Mimic's eyes softened with a smile as she added in, "Maybe you should try making it up to her. Maybe we all should."  
  
"Unless you know the perfect stallion for her, I don't see how we'd ever be able to make this up to her." Masquerade spoke the thought aloud, as she mentally went through a list of available stallions.  
  
Mimic muttered to herself, "Maybe, just maybe."  
  
"Maybe what?" Quarterback questioned.  
  
Mimic just smiled before heading down the hall at a brisk pace. Masquerade and Quarterback stared after Mimic for a moment wondering what she was thinking. Both turned to one another and shrugged before walking down the hall side by side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just outside the castle doors baby ponies frolicked. Games of tag, hide and go seek, leapfrog and kickball were all underway. In the midst of the kickball game was Slugger. The lavender stallion tossed his white and pink mane to one side before cheering on his teammates, again.  
  
"Whoo! That'a way Bluebell! Run Whizzer!"  
  
Stepping up to the plate Slugger grinned. Tex stood on the little mound of dirt the kickball in front of him. Wiping the sweat from his forehead Tex glanced towards Slugger. He stood ready for the ball, while Tex slightly trembled. Never had Slugger missed the ball and Tex was quite certain this time would prove to be no different.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimic darted out the castle's front doors and glanced around at the ponies playing. A few turned curious eyes to glance at the wild-eyed unicorn. Spotting Slugger, Mimic trotted towards him a gleam in her twinkling eyes.  
  
Tex tossed the ball and watched in horror as Slugger picked up a front hoof to kick.  
  
"Slugger!" Mimic hollered.  
  
Startled by the sudden shouting of his name Slugger swung his hoof seconds too soon and missed. All stood open mouthed in shock that Slugger had missed the ball.  
  
Her voice bubbling Fizzy called out; "Strike one!"  
  
Slugger stood dumb founded for a moment before turning to see who had been hollering for him. Still unable to believe that Slugger had indeed missed the ball Tex shook his head as if to make certain he hadn't been seeing things.  
  
Disgusted Slugger questioned, "What do you want?"  
  
Mimic stopped in her tracks uncertain as to why Slugger seemed upset with her.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Gusty barked, "Nice going Mimic. You just caused Slugger to miss the ball."  
  
Mimic glanced around the kickball field at the still shocked ponies and a few who were less than thrilled at her for the time being.  
  
"Sorry. I hadn't realized you were up."  
  
Slugger took in a deep breath before asking, "Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"It can wait until your finished." Mimic replied taking a seat on the sidelines.  
  
Slugger nodded his head in approval before turning to face Tex once again. Letting out a deep breath, that he hadn't even realized he had been holding in, Tex let the ball go. It bounced slightly as it neared the plate. Slugger lifted his hoof, the ball neared. Just as it was about to touch the plate Slugger swung with all his might. His hoof connected with the ball for a brief second before it went soaring through the air. All turned watchful eyes on the ball as it landed in the pond with a splash. Smirking Slugger took his lap around the bases.  
  
"Looks like your team won, again."  
  
"Yeah, but it was close this time Tex. Maybe next time you'll win."  
  
Laughing Tex said, "That'll happen as soon as you sprain a hoof."  
  
"Well don't count on that happening any time soon." Slugger replied with a smile.  
  
Mimic rose from her seat and walked over to where Slugger was standing. Tapping his shoulder with her hoof Mimic waited for him to turn around.  
  
"Yes, Mimic?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. But not here."  
  
Confusion evident on his face Slugger just nodded his head before following along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When will you be returning, m'lady?" Lanai inquired with searching eyes.  
  
Smiling Lady NorthStar replied, "In a week. I'm sure you can handle everything while I'm gone."  
  
Fluffing out her pixie wings Lanai answered, "I'll certainly try."  
  
"That's good enough for me. Just remember no matter how tough Gusty sounds, she's really just a marshmallow deep down."  
  
Heaving a sigh Lanai said, "Maybe to you, but she scares me."  
  
Laughing Lady NorthStar shook her head saying, "You'll be just fine, Lanai don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knowing full well that his parents had invited the new Lady of the Dream Cloud to join them for their Spring Ball, the Prince left as quickly as possible. Every year was much the same for him. A Princess or Lady was always present for the Spring Ball. All in hopes of him hitting it off with them. Unable to stand it again this year he left.  
  
"Where shall my hooves take me this time?" He queried out loud to himself.  
  
Tossing his white and flaming pink mane to one side he continued on his way. His baby pink coat glistened in the afternoon light. While the silver moon with diamond hearts around it glittered as the light reflected off them. His blue eyes sparkled as he continued to move onward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once outside Lady NorthStar stretched her wings out, ready to take to the air. Hovering barely above the ground Lanai watched.  
  
"Good-bye, m'lady." Lanai whispered as Lady NorthStar flapped her wings.  
  
Now airborne the pegasus looked down with a smile.  
  
"Good-bye Lanai. See you in a week."  
  
A number of the younger ponies watched as Lady NorthStar soared higher and higher, until she was a mere blur of pink and purple in the sky. Lanai turned a watchful eye to a few of the pegasi watching.  
  
In a soft but stern voice she said, "Don't even dare."  
  
"Ah, Lanai." Baby Melody whined upset that her plans had been spoiled.  
  
Pouting slightly Baby Melody and Baby Lofty turned wistful eyes upward. Both wished that they could fly along. At least until Lady NorthStar was at the edge of the Dream Cloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slugger followed after Mimic, wishing he had at least a clue as to what she wanted to speak to him about. So far, nothing had been revealed, and so he trudged on. Once inside the forest, Mimic began to weave around the trees with ease. Slugger tried to follow but found it difficult. His bulkier build kept him from winding through the trees as Mimic did. Turning her head slightly, Mimic had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Slugger had managed to get himself wedged between two trees and was straining with all of his might to break free. Mimic's horn glowed for a brief second, and the tress holding Slugger began to move a side. Slugger heaved himself out of the tight space. Turning thankfully, eyes towards Mimic, he smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Come on, just a ways more." Mimic said before turning to continue on her way.  
  
Sighing, Slugger followed until they reached a small clearing. Mimic glanced around before stopping.  
  
"This'll do."  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Slugger questioned while sitting down on his haunches.  
  
Out of habit Mimic mimicked Slugger's movement and sat down on her haunches.  
  
"Sorry, old habit."  
  
Slugger simply shrugged it off. Tossing her mane to one side Mimic took in a deep breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Having flown for a few minutes, Lady NorthStar stopped. With ease she landed on the soft ground. Glancing around she began to look for a pool of crystal glass. Lady NorthStar peered into a number of crystal glass pools before finding the one she wanted. The early afternoon sunlight danced across the crystal glass, giving it the appearance of sparkling water. Glancing down at the ponies in the pool, Lady NorthStar closed her eyes. When she opened them she stood among the ponies she had seen just seconds before. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she had to restrain a giggle. Lanai had been right, all one had to do was look into the pool of crystal glass, of the place they wanted to go and they would than be there. It certainly made traveling far easier  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing." Mimic thought to herself.  
  
Flashing Slugger one of her sweet smiles Mimic said, "Would you mind terribly if I turned you into another pony?""  
  
Slugger's jaw dropped at the question. Blinking he shook his head as if to make certain he hadn't been hearing things.  
  
"What?" Slugger questioned.  
  
"Well . a couple of ponies gave Heart Throb a really head time. So to make it up to her I thought an appearance from her dream beau might help cheer her up."  
  
Eyeing Mimic, Slugger inquired, "Were you one of them?"  
  
"No. You know better than that."  
  
Letting out a sigh, Slugger replied, "Won't it hurt her more?"  
  
Shrugging Mimic answered, "I don't know. But she needs something."  
  
Letting his head drop Slugger mused out loud, "If she finds out she'll never forgive us."  
  
"I know, but we've got to do something to cheer her up."  
  
"Maybe Cupcake or Gingerbread could bake her something special. Or we could ask Posey for some of those flowers Heart Throb likes so much."  
  
"All wonderful ideas. But I don't think they'd work this time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lifting her head up Heart Throb sighed. Pushing her chair out she stood. Running her hoof over the book's cover Heart Throb's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How I wish you were real." Heart Throb whispered.  
  
Picking the book up she quickly put it away before venturing out into the castle's hall. Heart Throb watched as various couples walked by, a look of bliss upon they're faces. Holding her head up high Heart Throb masked the pang she felt and walked past the happy couples. Once inside her room Heart Throb fell upon her bed, heart-wrenching sobs shook her body as tears streamed down her lilac face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Having traveled for sometime the Prince soon found himself on the outskirts of the Dream Cloud. Glancing around his gaze fell upon the purple crystal castle, which shone like jewels in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
Laughing he said to himself," Well you can certainly tell a mare has control of this place."  
  
Shaking his white and flaming pink mane he trudged forward, uncertain as to how to avoid it. The closer he came to the castle the more he noticed things around him. Apple trees and dogwoods lay dotted near the castle, with a few maple and oaks close to a pond. While lilac bushes encircled the castle. The Prince looked on in wonder at the various species playing together. Out of the places he had been, never had he seen fairies, pixies and ponies all in the same place. Nearing the castle's drawbridge he stopped. Lounging on the drawbridge was Ghost; his coat gleaming in the light that danced across him. Standing Ghost began to saunter towards the unfamiliar pony. The Prince stood motionless as the great white tiger moved towards him. A soft growl came from within the tiger's throat as he looked at the baby pink earthling before him. A few ponies turned their heads hearing the growl. Lanai fluttered towards them with a look of uneasiness upon her face.  
  
"Welcome to the Dream Cloud. My name is Lanai. Can I help you?" Inquired the small blue pixie.  
  
Ghost turned green eyes to look at Lanai who remained suspended mid-air. Not receiving a nod of approval from her he let out a deafening roar and advanced towards the Prince, teeth bared. A shiver ran down the Prince's back as the tiger neared.  
  
"No, Ghost. Wait." Lanai commanded.  
  
Stopping in his tracks Ghost turned one eye to look at the pixie while keeping the other upon the new comer. Having noticed the, silver moon with diamond hearts around it, symbol upon his hips Lanai nodded her head towards Ghost.  
  
Landing Lanai bowed while saying, "I'm terribly sorry your highness."  
  
Knowing his symbol had, most likely, given him away the Prince turned to face Lanai.  
  
"It's quite all right. I must say I've never seen a tiger ready to pounce without a nod from someone."  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief Lanai replied, "Ghost was trained at a very early age, by our old Queen."  
  
"Quite interesting. So does he only obey you now?"  
  
"Not at all. Only when our Lady is away does he listen to me."  
  
A smile twinkling in his blue eyes the Prince asked, "So your Lady is gone? Are you in charge than?"  
  
"Until she returns, I am. Will you be staying the night?"  
  
"If you have room."  
  
Lanai's smile widened, "Of course we have room."  
  
Fluttering her delicate wings, Lanai hovered just in front of the Prince's face. Motioning with her hand Lanai gracefully flew into the castle, Ghost on her heels and the Prince walking behind them. Lanai wound her way around the various creatures strolling the halls. At last she reached the guest suite. With a smile resting on her lips Lanai opened the double doors and stepped aside to let the Prince past. The entire room was draped in an array of varying shades of green. From mint green walls with pine green vines to the lush grass green of the silk blanket upon the bed. Looking about the room he nodded his head in approval.  
  
Holding a mint velvet cord in her tiny hands Lanai said, "If you need anything at all just pull on this cord and someone will be with you shortly."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your most welcome." Lanai replied closing the doors as she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimic attempted to read Slugger's face while he mauled over the idea. Seconds slipped away in silence, unable to stand it Mimic began to fidget. Slugger heaved a sigh as he lifted his head back up.  
  
"All right. I just hope this helps."  
  
Mimic's face lit up with a smile, "Wonderful. I'll change you early tomorrow. That way no one will suspect anything tonight."  
  
"Fine by me." Slugger replied standing up.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back now."  
  
A sudden look of panic washed over Slugger's face as he questioned, "What about my voice? Won't Heart Throb recognize it?"  
  
"Perhaps. I can mask it somewhat but only if I'm near by."  
  
"So long as you're sure. If she finds out you know what'll happen."  
  
Mimic nodded her head while turning to leave. Carefully, Slugger picked his way among the trees as he followed behind Mimic.  
  
"Careful you don't get stuck again." Mimic called over her shoulder a smirk upon her face.  
  
Slightly blushing Slugger shook his head wishing no one had been around to see that. Letting out a sigh he trudged through the forest. Once on the outskirts the two parted ways after making plans to meet back there early the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart Throb awoke with a start and looked about her room. Glancing towards a window she noticed the setting sun. Standing she smoothed her tangled mane slightly as she made her way to one of the windows. Opening the window she was instantly met by the crisp evening air. Letting out a sigh Heart Throb watched as the setting sun painted the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink.  
  
"How romantic tonight would be, if only ."  
  
Heart Throb stopped herself before saying the line she had now come to almost dread. 'If only my Prince were here.' Letting out yet another sigh Heart Throb turned wistful eyes upward waiting for the first star of evening to appear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stepping from his room the Prince walked down the hall towards the drawbridge. As he stepped outside he took in a deep breath of the cool evening air. Letting the breath out he sighed. Walking around for a few minutes the Prince discovered himself in front of the pond. Glancing downward the Prince cast his eyes in the direction of his appearance. Snorting he rolled his eyes as his reflection looked back up at him.  
  
"How I wish I could find the pony I'm meant to spend my life with."  
  
Shaking his head he muttered, "But that'll never happen. Not with this cursed symbol of mine always telling them who I am."  
  
Turning his eyes away from the pond he glanced towards the castle. In a window facing him, the Prince caught sight of a lilac mare staring upwards at the evening sky. Magenta hair whipped about her face as the wind played with it.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Turning his eyes away he glanced around making certain no one had heard him. Titling his head slightly the Prince looked up at her. A moment later she vanished from his view.  
  
"Gone to bed, I suppose." The Prince murmured out loud.  
  
Turning he wandered back to the castle and the room he was to spend the night in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning dawned with the sun peeking over treetops and birds singing a cheerful tune. As agreed Slugger met Mimic on the outskirts of the forest. Quickly the two weaved amongst the trees. Once in the little clearing Mimic's horn began to glow brightly. In a flash a shimmering light encircled Slugger. Mimic smiled, as she looked Slugger over. Blue eyes looked back at her while he tossed his white and flaming pink mane to one side. A silver moon with diamond hearts around it, glittered in the early morning light. Mimic watched as Slugger took a couple of steps around the clearing, his pink coat rippled as he moved.  
  
"This'll do nicely." Mimic stated before turning to go.  
  
Slugger trotted after her and the two made they're way out of the forest. As they neared the castle Slugger began to squirm.  
  
Slugger's mind began to race, "What is she sees through this? What if she never forgives me? What if, what if ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lying beside the pond Heart Throb let the tears trickle down her face. Ripples appeared in the pond as the tears splashed into the clear water. Sniffling Heart Throb buried her head in her front hooves.  
  
Trotting out of the castle came the Prince. Looking around his surroundings his eyes fell upon the crying mare beside the pond. Walking over to her he placed a hoof on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Startled by the hoof upon her shoulder Heart Throb turned tear filled eyes upward. Instantly a wave of embarrassment washed over her at the sight of the stallion. Quickly Heart Throb turned her head away wishing she could disappear from view.  
  
"Can I help you?" Heart Throb quietly asked.  
  
"Are you all right?" The Prince questioned while sitting down.  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes Heart Throb answered, "I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Heart Throb shook her head no. Glancing side-ways she smiled slightly at him. The Prince smiled back.  
  
"Such a beautiful mare, shouldn't be crying."  
  
Heart Throb turned her head so she could see him better. Lifting her head up she brushed back a lose strand of hair.  
  
"Want to tell me why you were crying?" The Prince asked while tilting his head slightly, which gave a comical look to his face.  
  
"You'll think it silly."  
  
Straightening up the Prince replied, "No, I won't. Why not tell me?"  
  
Taking in a deep breath Heart Throb let it all out. She told him everything, how she had made a fool of herself in the library, how she had cried herself to sleep and how she detested spring.  
  
"I know what you mean." The Prince sighed.  
  
"Honestly?" Heart Throb questioned.  
  
"More than you may ever know."  
  
A smile graced Heart Throb's face as she sat up. His eyes crinkling up at the corners the Prince smiled back at her.  
  
"Would you care to join me for breakfast?"  
  
Surprised Heart Throb stared open mouthed for a few seconds before regaining her senses.  
  
"I would love to. Thank you."  
  
Both ponies stood and walked towards the castle a smile upon they're faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mimic. What if Heart Throb sees past this disguise?"  
  
Mimic turned to look at Slugger. The concern was etched upon his face.  
  
Sighing Mimic replied, "Don't you want to help her?"  
  
"Of course I do. It's just, what if she finds out and stays mad at us?"  
  
"She won't. So long as you do like I said."  
  
Turning back around Mimic quickly made her way to the castle. Letting out a deep sigh Slugger trudged after wishing he had never agreed.  
  
Once inside Mimic began looking for Heart Throb. Shaking his head Slugger entered the castle and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Surprised to see what she thought to be the Prince, in the kitchen again Posey walked over to him. Masquerade and Cupcake both followed curious as to why he had returned. With the muffins near the small group Gusty moved closer and reached for one.  
  
"I thought you were having breakfast with Heart Throb." Posey half stated and half asked.  
  
Figuring Mimic had arranged it Slugger replied, "I am."  
  
"Did you forget something your highness?" Cupcake asked more than willing to run throughout all of PonyLand to find it for him.  
  
Stammering Slugger replied, "I . I forgot the strawberries."  
  
Rolling her eyes Gusty muttered, "Stallions."  
  
Elbowing Gusty in her side Masquerade whispered, "Be nice."  
  
"I'll get them for you." Cupcake replied while quickly walking to the kitchen.  
  
A moment later she returned with a crystal bowl filled with strawberries. Thankful, Slugger took the basket and bowed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your most welcome. If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Smiling Slugger turned to leave. Posey watched as he walked into the hall and turned right.  
  
Quickly Posey called out, "Wrong way your highness."  
  
Blushing Slugger turned and headed left. Entering the kitchen a moment later Mimic looked about wondering where Heart Throb could be and where exactly Slugger had gone.  
  
"Have you see Heart Throb this morning?" Mimic asked to the small group of ponies near the muffins.  
  
"She's having breakfast with the Prince." Cupcake replied while sighing.  
  
Snorting Gusty added in," Yeah a really absent minded Prince."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mimic asked directing her question at Gusty.  
  
Gusty replied, "Let's see. He and Heart Throb came in about twenty minutes ago got a little picnic breakfast and left. Than the Prince comes back and claims to have forgotten strawberries. And while heading back to Heart Throb he forgets where it is and heads the wrong way. Posey had to correct him."  
  
Mimic's smile faded as she asked, "Where are they?"  
  
"Out in the gardens somewhere." Masquerade answered.  
  
Mimic darted out of the room as quickly as her hooves could carry her.  
  
"Why?" Posey questioned after the retreating unicorn.  
  
Mimic ran as fast as she could down the hall. Rounding the corner she saw Slugger with the bowl of strawberries.  
  
Running right up to him Mimic said, "You were supposed to wait for me."  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were already with Heart Throb."  
  
"Why would I be? I was still looking for her."  
  
"How could you be looking for her if you set up this breakfast with her." Slugger questioned completely confused.  
  
"But I didn't. I thought you did."  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
Confused now herself Mimic said, "Well who else could have?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leaving their picnic the two ponies began to wander around the garden. A smile was etched across Heart Throb's entire face as she listened to the Prince talk about his home. The Prince turned his head slightly as Heart Throb let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
Blushing Heart Throb said, "I'm sorry."  
  
As though nothing had happened the Prince asked, "Sorry for what?"  
  
Her eyes crinkling up at the corners Heart Throb answered, "Nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shaking his head Slugger stated, "I have to go. Heart Throb's waiting."  
  
"But you don't even know who set this whole thing up."  
  
"Does it matter? If Heart Throb knows and I don't show up, don't you think that's going to do more damage?"  
  
"Point taken. Let's go."  
  
Mimic let out a sigh as the two walked down the hall. Being her normal self Gusty watched from around the corner.  
  
"Something's up and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
Tossing her mane back, Gusty followed the two ponies out to the garden. Silently she crept behind the two, watching their every move.  
  
"I'll stay over here." Mimic said pointing to one hedge in particular.  
  
"All right. I'm going to try and find Heart Throb."  
  
Mimic nodded her head before crouching down behind the hedge. Quickly turning on his heels Slugger began to weave his way through the paths in the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Swallowing around the lump in his throat the Prince said, "I hope you don't think me too forward. But I was wondering if I could ask you a rather personal question."  
  
Heart Throb blushed slightly as she answered, "No, not at all."  
  
Thinking for a moment the Prince voiced his question, "Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Shaking her head Heart Throb answered, "No, no one."  
  
"Good." The Prince replied as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Why's that good?"  
  
"It would be un-gentlemanly if I was to call on another stallion's girlfriend."  
  
"Call." Heart Throb repeated the word while her face flushed bright pink.  
  
"Would you mind terribly, if I did call on you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Heart Throb exclaimed delighted.  
  
The Prince smiled as he and Heart Throb walked back to the picnic. A look of bliss draped about them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of hooves upon stone, reached Mimic's ears. Perking her ears forward Mimic listened carefully.  
  
"Sounds like two ponies." Mimic thought.  
  
Mean while behind her bush stood Gusty, watching Mimic and listening to the sounds around her. At the sound of approaching hooves Gusty inched back a little more and waited.  
  
Heart Throb let out a happy sigh for the first time in days as she and the Prince came into view. Mimic instantly began to concentrate her magic upon what she thought to be Slugger. While Gusty watched wide-eyed.  
  
"The low-life." Gusty muttered silently to herself.  
  
"Did you hear something?" The Prince asked as his voice cracked.  
  
"Nothing. Are you all right?" Heart Throb questioned concerned.  
  
Clearing his throat the Prince replied in a shrill voice, "I'm fine."  
  
Looking slightly agitated the Prince cleared his throat again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Heart Throb asked.  
  
His voice booming the Prince answered, "Yes."  
  
"I'll have you know, I'm not finding this amusing."  
  
"It's not my fault." The Prince answered his voice cracking over every word.  
  
"Did Quarterback or Masquerade put you up to this? Is this all some kind of joke?"  
  
"No. I don't know what's going on Heart Throb, you must believe me."  
  
Jumping out from behind the bush Gusty declared, "I know what's going on."  
  
"You do?" Heart Throb asked curious as to how long Gusty had been there.  
  
"I saw the Prince and Mimic talking before. It looks like he's seeing her."  
  
"What!?" Heart Throb and the Prince asked in unison.  
  
"Mimic's behind the hedge over here. And I'm fairly certain she's the reason why his voice keeps changing."  
  
Mimic stood and looked about at the ponies there, uncertain as to how to explain her actions without hurting Heart Throb more.  
  
Tears spilled down Heart Throb's face as she said, "Mimic, how could you of all ponies do this?"  
  
"Heart Throb, I ."  
  
Before Mimic could explain Slugger appeared on the scene.  
  
"Just what is going on here." The Prince demanded to know.  
  
"There's two of them." Gusty stated in shock.  
  
"You have a twin?" Heart Throb asked, assuming it was the only explanation possible.  
  
"No. Who are you?" The Prince asked stepping towards Slugger.  
  
Gulping Slugger looked at Mimic. Mimic sighed before reversing the spell. All stood open mouthed as the Prince double transformed into Slugger.  
  
"Just what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I, we, thought it might help to cheer Heart Throb up." Slugger spoke with his eyes down cast.  
  
"We never meant any harm." Mimic added in avoiding Heart Throb's gaze.  
  
Quick as always Gusty said, "You mean to say you changed Slugger into the Prince's double?"  
  
"Not exactly." Mimic sighed.  
  
"Well exactly what did you do than?" The Prince asked baffled by the whole situation.  
  
Taking a deep breath Mimic replied, "I just turned him into a Prince that had almost the same coloring. I hadn't realized that there actually was a Prince who looked like that."  
  
"You mean, you both did this for me?" Heart Throb asked while wiping away a tear.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Slugger apologized while turning his eyes to look at Heart Throb.  
  
"So am I, Heart Throb. We never meant to hurt you."  
  
"So who exactly have I been with?" Heart Throb asked curious as to if it truly had been the Prince she had spent all morning and part of her afternoon with.  
  
Mimic turned to look at Slugger who shook his head no.  
  
Smiling the Prince said, "That would be me, much to my great delight."  
  
Heart Throb blushed while Mimic winked at Slugger. Slugger turned to follow Mimic as she began to leave the garden.  
  
"Hold it you two. Just where do you think your going?" Heart Throb inquired.  
  
"Umm, else where." Mimic replied.  
  
"Not so fast, I believe you two have some making up to do."  
  
Gulping Slugger asked, "How?"  
  
"Well to begin with my room needs cleaning. And don't forget the windows. The bedding really could stand a good washing. Oh yes, and a pair of shoes needs to be mended and ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heart Throb let out a sigh of sheer bliss as she and her Prince sat watching the sun set. The Prince smiled as Heart Throb laid her head on top of his shoulder. Both laughed at the conversation drifting down from Heart Throb's open balcony windows.  
  
Slugger continued to scrub away at one of the balcony windows while stating through clenched teeth, "You know this is all your fault."  
  
"It's not like I made you." Mimic replied shaking one of the many pillows in the room.  
  
"Oh and like you made it just oh so easy to say no. Yeah right." Slugger said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's not like I twisted your hoof."  
  
"Yeah, right. If it wasn't for you I could be playing kickball right now."  
  
"Well at least I don't get stuck in trees!" Mimic hollered.  
  
Sputtering Slugger shouted, "Mares!"  
  
The End 


End file.
